


I'll Just Stumble on Home to My Cat(s)

by nontoxic



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nontoxic/pseuds/nontoxic
Summary: Patrick loves few things the way he loves coming home to find his husband curled up on the couch with his (absurdly sexy) glasses on and their ginger cat asleep in the space in front of his body, stretched out with her fluffy tail hanging down, relaxed and easy.--They have a cat. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 52
Kudos: 147





	I'll Just Stumble on Home to My Cat(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts).



> happy birthday, my dear!!!!
> 
> have some unedited cat-fluff (floof, if you will).
> 
> \--  
> title from "gorgeous" by taylor swift

Patrick loves few things the way he loves coming home to find his husband curled up on the couch with his (absurdly sexy) glasses on and their ginger cat asleep in the space in front of his body, stretched out with her fluffy tail hanging down, relaxed and easy.

"Hey, how was your day?" David asks, stretching his neck up for a kiss but refusing to move any more to meet him halfway, not wanting to disturb Anna.

"It was good, we got in the extra stock of Mr. Hockley's chamomile tea, so I inventoried that on my lunch break, we just have to—"

"Patrick!" David whispers, and Anna's ears flick toward the noise. "I've told you a hundred times, you have to actually _take_ a lunch break."

Patrick leans down to scritch Anna between the ears, before moving his hand into David's hair to do the same. "I don't like taking breaks alone, you know this," he tells him, dropping into the armchair next to the couch.

"Mm, yes, well I'm not going to go to the store on my days off just to eat lunch with you."

Patrick can _feel_ himself pout at this, but he can't quite stop it. "Fine. How was your day?"

"I see you changing the subject. Luckily, I love talking about myself, so we will table the 'break' conversation for now."

David goes on to tell him how he spent the morning tending to their garden in the back, before cleaning up the kitchen and reorganizing his knits.

"I found one of Anna's hairs on my Givenchy, the little demon," he says without a hint of malice in his voice.

"Oh, the horror! I can't believe you didn't call me with such an emergency."

"Mmk, no, it's still too soon to joke about, honey."

Patrick laughs. "Okay, well, if it makes you feel any better, she threw up in my slippers last week."

David scrunches his nose. "No, Patrick! That does _not_ make me feel better! Is she okay? Do we need to take her to the vet? Oh, god, can Miguel even get us in on such short notice? Why didn't you _tell me_ she was—"

"David, it's fine," he says, moving to crouch in front of his husband. "She just had a hairball. She has long fur, it was bound to happen."

David moves Anna then, sliding her up and onto his chest and lifting her to look in her eyes. She chirps at the motion, blinking blearily awake, her tail flicking in displeasure. "Anna Wintour Rose-Brewer! If you insist on eating your own hair, you need to find a better place to throw up than in your dad's footwear!"

Patrick feels his heart swell a bit at "dad," loving this little family he has with every piece of his heart.

"You _know_ she wasn't named after Anna Wintour."

"We _don't_ 'know' that, Patrick."

"There was a white cat named Elsa and a brown cat named Kristoff!"

" _Clearly_ named after supermodel Elsa Pataky and Kris Kristofferson, leading man of the best of the _A Star is Born_ remakes."

Patrick blinks twice at him. "What's it like in your mind?"

David smirks at him, setting Anna down on the floor and pulling Patrick into his lap. "It's very sexy, would you like details?"

He leans down and seals his mouth over David's, pressing their hips together needily and dropping farther onto his husband's lap, knowing he—

" _Mrow!_ "

Patrick sits up, breathing a little heavier than he was thirty seconds ago, and watches as Anna stares at them for a moment before jumping back onto David's chest and kneading right into the fabric of his sweater with her claws.

"Anna, _no_!"

She just looks at him and chirps again, continuing her bread-making on his husband's designer knitwear without a care in the world.

He lifts her up carefully and sets her down, then turns to David. "If we beat her upstairs she can't follow us into the bedroom."

" _Brrt_!" she chirps from the floor, a clear challenge.

David looks right at him. "Okay, in 3, 2..."

They jump up from the couch and race upstairs, slamming the door shut and immediately getting hands on belts and lips on skin. David moves to set his glasses atop the dresser, but Patrick stops him with a hushed, "Leave them on."

Patrick nudges David toward the bed, falling back on it and pulling his full weight on top of him, thrilling a bit at the solid strength above him, David's forearms bracketing his head, his fingers digging into Patrick's grown-out curls as he moves his head where he wants him, in total control of their kisses.

"Fuck, David, I—"

_Scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch._

"Is she serious."

_Scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch._

"I think she wants in here, David."

_Scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch—_

David pulls open the door and yells at her for being a cockblock, but he crawls back into bed, so Patrick isn't that upset about it.

Especially when she just goes right for the bathroom, presumably to curl up in her favorite spot behind the door, and they're able to resume their activities without her prying eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to chat with me on [tumblr](https://danverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
